One special problem associated with winding and unwinding devices for winding rolls lies in the fact that the winding sleeves, forming the cores of the winding rolls, are slid on center sleeves and have to be pulled off from them, a process that is possible only if one end of the center sleeves is free and freely accessible. To guarantee this free accessibility, it is well-known that the center sleeves can be suspended from their beams so that there is free access, However, this suspension of the center sleeves can lead to trouble during the winding and unwinding procedure, if they are not adequately rigid and tend to oscillate due to their length. Such undesired oscillations must cause grave concern, especially when the center sleeves are long and serve with significant weight the purpose of winding the winding rolls, since then the heavy winding rolls, located on the center sleeves, form a spring-mass system that tends to oscillate.